Agents of Modern Day Remnant
by frozen thorn
Summary: What if dust & Grimm never existed before & instead Remnant was a modern day world. What if Beacon was never an academy but rather an agency that is at war with the White Fang. What if the RWBY gang weren't huntsmen & huntresses but rather elite agents fighting against the White Fang to protect Remnant. Welcome to a Modern day Remnant! AU, Includes OCs, action & adventure. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my very first story called Agents of Modern Day Remnant. Be sure to review and comment what you think of this story. I'd appreciate the feedback. Whether you like or dislike, it's all welcomed. Now then, I hope you enjoy because it's time to begin the story.**

**P.S. I also have a surprise for you guys after the end of this chapter so hope you look forward to that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

Chapter 1:

All was calm on an autumn night. There was a light breeze flowing through the city of Vale which illuminated a vastness of lightings throughout the cloudless night sky. The moon was gibbous as the broken sphere hovered over the planet Remnant, shining its luminous beauty down towards the various landscapes below.

The city of Vale was known to be a relativity large community with many diverse regions and landscapes ranging from neighborhoods, shopping districts, parks, and areas filled with corporate businesses. It contained several large streets that continued on endlessly towards other sections of the city while also maintaining many small streets scattered all around and crossing into one another as well. There were also several highways and train tracks divided into specific parts around one area to another. The streets and sidewalks were inhabited by various diverse people, human and Faunus, walking or driving about, dressing differently in their own sense of fashion from either work or personal taste as they continued on in their every day urban livelihoods.

The noises were different in every area from police sirens wailing, cars honking loudly due to traffics, crowds of people simultaneously talking, and even noises from various video advertisements that were playing in some of the busiest parts of the city. Overall, it was just like any other day in Vale.

However located in the southern region of the city, where a variety of tall skyscrapers stood; things were about to become a little less ordinary when a girl, with short black hair and red highlighted tips, was lying down on the edge of one of the rooftops focusing in through the scope of her black M82 sniper rifle.

Her attire was all black, excluding the light metallic red body armor covering over her torso, forearms and shins. Sewed onto the right collar of her uniform was the symbol of Beacon as it represented who she was and the organization she was a part of. On her feet were black military styled combat boots as well as black fingerless leather gloves with the emblems of a red rose sewed on the top layer of her left glove and a scythe sewed onto her right. The overall attire was a traditional combat uniform that only Agents of Beacon could wear. The redheaded girl was known as Ruby Rose, 16 years old, C Level Operative, Squad Leader and Sniper Specialist of Fire Team RWBY.

She huddled closer to the scope of her weapon as her gleaming silver eyes focused in on the adjacent high-rise standing right in front of her; particularly to one specific large room which had only one man sitting on one end of a long, brown, meeting table. He had a fairly slim figure as he looked to be in his mid-thirties while wearing a standard blue business suit with a white button down shirt and polished black shoes with very expensive looking rings on both of his ring fingers. His eyes were covered by red sunglasses that didn't hide much of his dark brown eyes as his short black hair was combed neatly back while his nicely trimmed beard hid the strong jaw line that he had.

Ruby glanced away from the man for a moment and looked at her partner who was lying down beside her on her right. She was focusing in on the room that Ruby was previously looking at with a pair of her own binoculars as well as a small notepad, she brought with her, recording any of the man's actions. Her snow white hair wrapped in it's usual pony tail as a blue beret covered the top of her head as a light breeze swayed a few of her bangs through the air back and forth. Her pale white skin reflected off of the moonlight which made her look glamorous in the night. Her attire was identically similar, in a uniform based style, to Ruby's with the only notable distinction being the color of her body armor which was white rather than red like her team leaders. Also stitched into the left hand side of her beret, Ruby's partner had the emblem of a white snowflake incased in a blue circle which actually looked fitting for the girl's persona. On her uniform, the symbol for Beacon was sewed onto her right hand collar. Holstered on the left side of the white haired girl's waist was her trusty Beretta M12 SMG and on her right was her famous rapier sword that she addressed as Myrtenaster.

Coming from a long line of family generations with knowledge in the style of swordsmanship made her the type qualified enough to not only bring a sword into a gun fight but actually win it as well. This girl was none other than was Weiss Shnee; 18 years old, C Level Operative, Tech Operator, and Second in Command of Fire Team RWBY.

Ruby noticed Weiss lowering her binoculars which revealed her crystal blue eyes and couldn't help but look at the scar on her left eye. She slightly winced at the sight of that scar as it brought back some hard memories of how it came to be. She still feels guilty for that incident almost two years ago. It was, after all, partially her fault that Weiss nearly lost an eye on a mission during their time as rookies. She was so young, reckless, and inexperienced on the field that she neglected the dangers and seriousness of what her job came with. Her actions on that faithful day really showed just how much she still lacked. It was her responsibility as a leader to always be on top of the situation and, most importantly, always look after her teammates no matter the cost. And after the actions of her stupidity nearly costing her best friend an eye, she made a vow to give up her childish ways and to take her role as leader much more seriously so that something like that disaster would never happen again.

Realizing that she zoned out in her thoughts, Ruby quickly shook her head and focused back to reality.

_I'd best stay focused on the mission at hand. There's always time to think later. _She said mentally to herself.

Ruby then looked down to see three small pictures, which held three individual men on each one, spread out in between her and Weiss to indicate a positive identification on her targets. She studied each individual's facial features precisely so that she didn't need to rely on the photographs too much.

Although she knew what her targets looked like she had little to no knowledge on their background or why the Director wanted these men eliminated. He was always vague and kept using the same excuse of how "true agents know how to find the information themselves" crap. She was beginning to wonder if the Director was always like that or just did it to mess with everyone.

The only info that he gave the team was that two out of the three were some high ranking White Fang members that are supposed to meet with the third one, that's sitting directly in front of her, who was part of a separate unknown business to discuss a dealing of some kind. It was critical that the team successfully gather any intel on their meeting and then quickly eliminate them.

Ruby spent moments trying to sum up any ideas on who the man in front of her was and what the White Fang would want with him and his business. Also, why the order of elimination was placed on their heads instead of order of capture. When nothing came to mind the red haired girl decided to go to plan B which was always effective.

"Weiss, what can you tell me about each of our targets?" Ruby asked hoping that her partner had better information than she did.

Weiss had always been known to be a genius hacker and a master with any technology that she gets her hands on. She was also the go-to person who could get any information on almost anything or anyone. Being a Shnee definitely had its perks, especially when the family owns the largest company that creates high level technology for the military and Beacon. She would have been a valuable member in the Intelligence Division back at the agency if she had not declined their offer a while back. When Ruby heard of Weiss' decision she was shocked that her friend would reject such an incredible offer.

The Intelligence Division was strictly for those who are the elites of the elite with technology and gathering information. They are highly respected and receive some of the best pay and equipment to use for their jobs. Not just anyone can join the Division as only those who are qualified and picked by both the Director and the council are able to join.

When confronted, Weiss explained that she hated office work and would rather be out in the field fighting instead of being cooped up in HQ all the time, knowing that her fellow agents are continuously putting their lives on the line without her. She never wanted to be stuck behind a desk. Not like her father or her sister who were back home running the Shnee Industry designing the weapons and technology that Beacon uses.

She still remembers the day she was about to leave for Beacon when she was 10 years old. Her father had told her that she really is following the same path as her mother. Unfortunately, that wasn't a compliment.

The said white haired girl slowly glanced up at her team leader before going back to writing down additional notes as she shook her head.

"Honestly I would have thought that our 'dunce of a leader' would have paid more attention to the mission briefing." She commented in a quiet voice while flipping a page in her notepad.

Ruby's left eyebrow slightly twitched as she shot a small glare at Weiss, who looked back up at her with a confident smirk crawling on her face. Upon seeing the smirk her team leader broke the glare and let out a defeated sigh.

"It's not my fault" Ruby muttered. "Director Ozpin's mission briefings are literally 'brief'. The guy gives a short paragraph for every mission he explains before kicking us out of his office." The redhead retorted as she hung her head low.

Weiss couldn't help but shake her head in amusement as knew all too well that this was all true.

"Touché Rose." She responded with the smirk never dropping from her face. "Anyway, putting that aside, I actually did manage to dig up some new intel on our targets. As to what I can conclude, the one inside now is known as… Leon Hiser; supposed ring leader to one of the larger underground black markets that's been selling illegal and stolen high-tech weaponry to the White Fang for years."

"Supposed?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's the only one that's been shown to call the shots from what my sources gathered." Weiss replied before flipping a few more pages back.

Ruby shrugged as she looked at the picture of Leon that was taken from a distance as he was getting out of a vehicle. "Well it's not like it matters anyways, he's the bad guy whose face was given to us to take out, so he's gonna get taken out regardless. What about the two others who will be joining him?" she asked as she started double checking her weapon thoroughly.

Weiss nodded to Ruby's previous statement as she read off of her well written notes. "The other two," she started. "Who should be arriving pretty soon actually, are known to be… Kieran Yaga and Garson Lloyd; two of the White Fang's best southern Vale district dealers. They handle all of the high class dealings and trading in this area of the city. They also have quite a reputation due to their… "methods" of getting what they want when their clients aren't cooperative."

Ruby looked at Weiss with a confused look on her face.

"Define "methods"?" she asked.

"They are responsible for the plotting of at least 27 successful kidnappings where each individual were later found dead in very gruesome ways. Also 18 assassinations which ranged from several high corporate businessmen, minor criminal dealers, and even to some family members from a few uncooperative clients. And get this; both these men have at least a $24-40,000 lien bounty on their heads by armed officials in Mistral and Atlas." Weiss said as she shook her head in disgust.

Ruby was silent for a moment as she mentally noted everything she had just heard before nodding her head. "So if we take these two out then that means the White Fang would have lost two of their best dealers in this area of the city."

"Not only that but it will also setback their dealings in this part of the city for at least a few months since most of their connections trace back to these two specifically; probably because of their reputation." Weiss added.

Ruby nodded. "And if we take out this Hiser guy then not only would we cutoff their connections but also setback their supply lines from this area. Since you say he's the head honcho, if we take him out then that means we critically damage his markets."

Weiss nodded and spoke as she looked across at the distant man who was still sitting. "That's right. Without him, his men would be lost and confused which gives the military police the opportunity to shut down the market before they find a new leader."

"Well at least we know why HQ wants these men taken out. "Ruby said in a serious tone as she cocked her weapon. "However those bounties you mentioned don't mean a thing to me. Beacon's duty… our duty… is solemnly focused on ridding this world of evil so that we may finally have peace. No amount of money can match up to the oath that we pledged on the day we became agents."

Weiss nodded in agreement as she knew what her leader meant. She, like every other operative, believed in her Agency's purpose of pursuing peace. But that didn't mean that it would be easy. The war between the notorious White Fang and the Agency of Beacon has been going on for decades, before she was even born into the world, with no end in sight. There have been many casualties on both sides and things just seem to grow more and more intense as both sides fought harder and harder to gain an upper hand against the other.

Weiss knew the risks of joining such a dangerous ballgame were high. Her chances of living a full life were not guaranteed as she would be tackling the highest of dangers in war. But above that, she knew that she made the right choice in joining as she remembered the night her mother was taken from her when she was only five years old.

She could still see her mother's lifeless body hitting the pavement of the ground as her family guards attempted to block her vision from seeing the traumatic scenery. They failed. She saw it all happen right before her eyes and she could never forget the image of the uniformed White Fang member smiling wickedly being proud of his handiwork before being pelted with bullets by the guards.

Weiss vaguely remembered her mother as she was very young. However she did remember of the place where her mother worked. Whenever she came home, sometimes from long periods of time, she always told stories of the adventures she went on and the happiness she brought people. She said that it was her job to protect the innocent and to bring peace to their world. Weiss always looked at her mother with pride and admiration. She always said that she would one day grow up to be like her and follow her path. Of course being a child that she was, she didn't know what her mother's job really was. All that she really did know was the name and symbol that she always saw sewed onto her mother's right hand collar.

Whenever she spoke of it she would proudly tell both Weiss and her sister that it was a symbol that represents hope for a better tomorrow. That one day, the place where she worked would one day bring peace between the Humans and the Faunus. Weiss remembered the name of the place that her mother described. She called it Beacon.

On that devastating night, she learned everything of her mother's job. It was then and there that her mind was made up. She would follow her mother's path and join Beacon when the time was right. She used her pain to motivate herself in her training and worked hard until the day finally came when she was able to enlist into the agency at the age of ten. She would be placed into the Recruit Division and just like her mother, train and study hard to become an agent.

She swore to herself that she would combat the White Fang, not only to avenge her beloved mother's death, but also work to prevent others from feeling the pain that the White Fang inflicted on her. She wanted the malice to stop spreading and she knew that Beacon was the only place that could do it.

Weiss thought deeply on the topic of her mother for a long, silent moment. She never did tell anyone, other than a handful of her closest friends, including Ruby who was her best and first friend, the story of her mother.

Catching herself in deep thought, Weiss blinked a few times before shaking her head to erase the hard memories of her past. She then checked her digital watch as it read that it was five minutes till nine. The missions was about to fully begin. She turned to Ruby, whose focus was back on the man, and spoke in a calm, serious manner.

"We have five minutes till our other targets arrive Ruby. I recommend preparing for phase two immediately."

Ruby looked away from her sniper's scope and nodded. She knew it was time to get the mission underway. "Agreed, lets contact Blake and Yang. Time to let them know that we're about to crash the party soon."

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? So-so? Be sure to leave a review and comment what you think of the story. Also, since I am still brainstorming a variety of things for this story, I do want to include you guys in as much as possible. So with that, I'm holding a very special event, a contest if you will, where you guys get to create your own team and present it to me via PM and (to the lucky one that I choose in a few weeks) the winner will have their created team become part of this story. Sound Good?**

**Now the rules are simple: MUST Include,**

**Four characters (That make up an acronym of course), gender, human and, Faunus choice is yours.**

**Their names:**

**Their age: (can't be too old or young)**

**Their looks: **

**Their personalities:**

**Their own off duty attire: (meaning what they would usually wear outside of their Beacon uniforms but don't forget this is a modern day world)**

**Their specializations: (Meaning what expertise they have in which specific field. Example: close quarters, intelligence, sniper, demolitions, etc.)**

**Their weapons: (Remember Modern day weapons)**

**A team pet: (Optional)**

**And their background story: (How they got to Beacon, how they met the RWBY gang and each other) This last one maybe optional too.**

**Well I hope this was enjoyable to you guys and I hope this contest go well. Please leave a review, good or bad I accept both. Thanks so much for reading and until next time I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys Frozen Thorn here and thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. It means a lot. Be sure to give any review and comment on what you think of this story. I'd appreciate the feedback. Whether you like or dislike, it's all welcomed. Now then, with that out of the way on with the story! Also HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

Chapter 2:

Located in the southern side of Vale stood several tall skyscrapers with reinforced glass windows embedded along each face of the buildings. Inside one of the building's top floors was a large, wide room; most likely where corporate meetings were held. The room had glimmering brown walls and a row of shaded windows to the left hand side, showing a beautiful view of the city as well as another skyscraper standing adjacent to the building. The floor was covered to every corner in gray carpeting as a long wooden meeting table stood in the room's center with two rows of seven seats pushed into both sides and two larger chairs located at each end. One end was closer to the door, which stood at the right hand corner of the room, while the other was closer to the wall. The lighting system showered every inch of the room with three rows of long tube lights separated into three different paths on the ceiling going from one end to the other. There were also two ventilation shafts inside the room with one near the doorway and the other installed across the room, closer to the other end of the table where a man in a blue suit was sitting just underneath it.

This man was none other than Leon Hiser; ring leader to one of the largest underground black markets in the southern part of Vale. He had been in the room for over 15 minutes now, sitting in complete silence, with the same posture, waiting for his expected clients to arrive. He resisted the urge to yawn on more than one occasion as he continued waiting. This was one of the down sides with making dealings in person as well as at night; having to wait for the clients to arrive. His hands were deliberately clasped together tightly in front of him, specifically hiding the lower half of his face as he leaned closer into the table looking down towards a thin, brown folder laying in front of him. Inside the folder was the reason why he was even in the room to begin with. Inside the folder were the materials he needed to make a successful dealing with the White Fang.

After a minute more of waiting, Leon finally released the heavy sigh that he held within and checked his watch which indicated that it was five minutes till nine.

_Good, almost time for them to be showing up. _Leon mentally said._ About damn time too, the sooner they come, the sooner we get this done. I'd rather not be here any longer then I have to, especially when dealing with these guys._

This whole meeting was organized a few days ago when Leon received a request from the White Fang for a business dealing over the matter of the new _'items'_ that rumors claimed he had gathered. Of course the rumors were true but as to how the White Fang got wind of them, he did not know.

He was a bit hesitant with accepting this deal, especially when it automatically involved these new _'items' _right off the bat. How Leon acquired them wasn't easy as he had to steal them away from one the military's secured bases which resulted in success but also losing nearly a majority of men involved in the mission. Of course he didn't actually care about the death toll as they were expendable and saved him the trouble of actually paying his grunts.

As long as a mission was a success, he didn't care who was sacrificed. The stolen items were one of the biggest heists his market ever made. But unfortunately knowing all too well how powerful the White Fang is and the reputation that they upheld; he had no choice but to accept for fear of his markets being jeopardized if he didn't. Being the ringleader to a high rating black market meant that he didn't necessarily have to be involved with the dealing. However since this dealing involved both the White Fang and the new items, he knew he couldn't trust any of his subordinates to handle this particular dealing. No, he, himself, had to be the one to properly supervise a meeting such as this.

As he sat in the room, various emotions were going through him all at once. Excitement for the money his clients would pay, tiredness from not sleeping for the past two days, boredom from having to wait for said clients and probably one of the biggest emotions that he felt right now was nervousness. Leon Hiser, a man known by many to be a cold-blooded business dealer, was nervous. However doing business with the White Fang wasn't what made him nervous for he had made deals with them in the past. In fact, the White Fang was one of the top of his clients list that proved successful to him as he received generous profits from their business. Despite the past results, this specific dealing could indeed get a little more complicated because of who they're sending to represent them this time. Which is another reason why he needed to be the one there.

Kieran Yaga and Garson Lloyd were two names that Leon heard well enough by reputation alone and did not feel comfortable with the idea of being in the same room with them. They were the real reason that nervousness entered his body. Also judging by the fact that the crime organization sent those two in meant that they must really mean business so scamming a little bit would be out of the picture. He would have to play it carefully if he didn't want to cause any bad blood between the two.

Stopping his train of thought for a moment, Leon decided that it was best not to think too much of the situation and pushed the negative thoughts out of his head for the time being.

He did feel a bit at ease knowing that the best of his personal guards were only a few floors below him, reason being, that the message he received also stated that if he were to come with men, then they were to wait a few floors below him so that they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention and to also stick to the rules of a no armed deal. Leon, of course demanded that if he were to come in unarmed then so should the White Fangs representatives, who later complied with his request.

At first he was relieved by their acceptance until the following after when he discovered the identity of who he was going to meet with.

_Screw it, it doesn't matter anymore._ He thought. _Business is business and if all goes well then we're looking at the biggest profit we'd receive yet. Hell, this could probably hold us out for a few months which means more time for me to "find" new merchandise to sell._

Leon smiled at the thought of the profits he would make as his eyes wandered around the room. The smile then faded when he started to wonder why his clients decided to pick one of the tallest buildings in Vale for their meeting.

Sudden thoughts of the two men's history and their 'methods' started flowing into his mind. A small ounce of fear crawled up his skin as he wondered just how fast he would fall from his current location on the 99th floor. When he caught himself thinking of the negative thoughts again, he immediately shook his head to wipe them away.

It certainly wasn't a setting that he was comfortable or used to as most of his businesses happened in remote, secured areas, never in a 103 story skyscraper. He didn't like being seated inside a meeting room which made him feel uncomfortable as he was basically vulnerable and too close to the three things he wanted stay away from at all times; populated areas, military police and worse, Beacon.

The fact alone that Vale was home to Beacon's primary Head Quarters didn't sit right with him at all as his position wasn't too far from their location. Leon may have despised Beacon to the core of their existence but that didn't mean that he would play a fool and fight against the organization head on. He was smarter than that, and estimating the man and firepower that he currently possessed to theirs, basically showed that there was no doubt he would lose within a few weeks maybe even a few days if they didn't want to put up with another enemy. Those results were the reason why he considered never not getting his own hands dirty and instead playing it smart by making profits off of those who will.

With the White Fang being the largest organization that cannot only match up to Beacon but could also possibly defeat it as well, he saw a golden opportunity. While they continuously quarrel with Beacon, he found a solution to his problems. He would supply the White Fang with weapons and technology and they would see to the destruction of Beacon. It would be a win-win situation for him as he makes money and watches others doing the dirty work of war against Beacon.

However even though he wasn't necessarily fighting, the thought of being captured by Beacon made him stiffen just a bit. If he was to be caught he knew they either lock him up for aiding their enemy or worse, heavily interrogate him or even eliminate him right off the bat. He knew he would never cooperate with Beacon and would never talk so assisting in the destruction of Beacon and all their allies would most definitely make him a target.

In fact, it would surprise him if he weren't already a target; hell he would be a little offended since he is the head of a relatively large trading market that sells to the White Fang. He has been doing it for years now and Leon does recall having some encounters with Beacon operatives in the past. Even killing one or two but it mattered less to him, he has escaped multiple captures before and he would gladly ask for Beacon to send their best.

Leon shook his head as he steadily rose from his chair. He stretched slightly and couldn't help but wince from a small cramp in his thigh, no doubt because of the posture he sat in for quite a while. When the pain started to ease seconds later, he glanced around the room again looking at each individual object in his surroundings until he caught sight of the outside view. He slowly walked up to one of the windows staring out into the scenery while slightly make out his reflection through the glass. He stared down into the city streets watching all the people, who looked so small to him, go about their daily lives throughout Vale.

"Look at them all." He quietly said to himself. "Just like the ants that they are, they wonder about with their lives trying so~ hard to contribute to their society like the mindless idiots that they are." He squatted down with a sneer now crawling up his face. "It makes me sick just looking at them. They think they are so~ protected because of their precious~ military and precious~ Beacon."

"HMPH, Mindless fools!" Leon exclaimed as he rose and spat on the carpet floor. "Is this really what this world has become, relying on CHILDREN to protect them? Beacon is nothing more than an obedient dog kept on a leash blindly following any command that they're given! They think they're so~ high and mighty when they are nothing more than a bunch of immature, brats who wield weapons! Ha! It's pathetic to think that Remnants fate is in the hands of a bunch of snot-nosed brats that are nothing more than mutts leashed by the government! It's ridiculous! Oh~ how the mighty have fallen weak to such lengths."

After his little rant Leon fixed his suited, even thought it was already tidy and turned back around facing the empty room as he took his previous seat at the end of the table again. "Oh well~ if the government wants to rely on an organization that consists of a bunch of brats then so be it. It just adds on to more of their humiliation once they and Beacon are eliminated."

Leon chuckled to himself as he broke into a wicked grin. "I really should stop talking to myself. Mom always did say that it would make me look and sound crazy." he chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you old hag."

As Leon continued laughing to himself, he was unaware by the fact that in reality he wasn't alone in the room. Hiding deep inside the air duct above him, where the heavy shadows filled the shaft, laid a silhouetted figure, glaring at the still laughing crime dealer, with glowing amber eyes gleaming in the darkness as the figure silently cocked the barrel from one of it's black silencer Colt M1911 pistols.

_Just wait a little longer and then we'll show you what a bunch of 'brats' from Beacon can do_. The amber eyed figure mentally said as it stared down at smiling criminal.

**Well that's a wrap for the second chapter. First off I wanna say thanks so much for taking the liberty to read this story, my mind is just blown by the fact that so many people have read this in just a few days. I can't even begin to thank you guys enough. Make sure to leave a review and if there is any constructive criticisms you have, do not hesitate to tell me, I'd appreciate it as it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading and until next time I will see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Agents of Modern Day Remnant! Thanks so much for tuning in and taking your valuable time in reading this story. Honestly, I didn't think this would catch quite a bit of you guy's attention. So again thanks so much I'd appreciate any review or feedback, whether you like or dislike, it's all welcome. Now on with the story!**

**P.S: Contest is still open and looking forward to seeing what you guys create.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

Chapter 3:

Inside one of southern Vale's Skyscrapers, was a large meeting room located in one of the highest levels of the building. Inside was Leon Hiser laughing to himself as he leaned back into his chair, completely unaware of a shadowed figured watching his every move from the ventilation shaft right above him.

_Just wait a little longer and then we'll show you what a bunch of 'brats' from Beacon can do_. The figure mentally said as it stared down at the smiling criminal.

From the small rays of light that entered through the shaft from beneath the room, showed that the figure was a female with long black wavy hair that reached down to her lower back with a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on the top of her head. Her skin was a light olive complexion as her eyes were a breath taking amber color that almost identically matched to those of a black cat.

Her uniform was the same, all black outfit, as Ruby and Weiss' with the exception of her armor highlighted purple instead of red or white. The lower half of her face was covered by a black bottom half mask with three thin, white whisker marks designed on the left and right hand sides of her cheeks. There was an emblem of a black flame incased in a gray circle sewed onto her right shoulder while the symbol of Beacon remained sewed in its traditional position on the right hand collar of her uniform.

Sticking out from behind her back was an image of a thin black handle that belonged to that of a sword with the weapon itself sheathed inside of its case and attached firmly on the young girl's back. In her right hand, she held a black silencer Colt M1911 pistol with it's twin holstered on the girl's left waist. This girl was known as Blake Belladonna, 18 years old, C Level Operative, Stealth and Infiltration specialist of Fire Team RWBY.

She continued to stare at Leon, who was now silent, as she observed his every movement. Like a black panther chasing a wild boar in the jungle, he was the prey while she was the hunter; lying and waiting for her opportunity to strike. She was sitting in the ducts for while now, even before Leon arrived. Thanks to Weiss' information and Ruby's keen planning, Blake was able to stealthily move into a great position to observe the targets meeting with her eyes being the advantage to her location.

Being a feline Faunus meant that her persona possessed physical, and even mental, attributes similar to those of a cat. Among the few attributes that she was born with, her senses were heightened, her reflexes sharper than a humans, her flexibility and mobility above average and her nocturnal eyes which only increased her deadliness furthermore as a stealth specialist. Unfortunately her gifts were also her greatest curse.

As a feline Faunus – or any type of Faunus for that matter – she was looked down upon and shamed for who, and what, she was. Segregation, racism, subjugation, and unfairness were a few of the many difficulties her kind has faced for centuries. It wasn't right for the humans to proclaim themselves as the "pure" race nor was it right to belittle another because of their differences in imagery. Both Human and Faunus kind have coexisted on Remnant together for over two-hundred thousand years.

Since the beginning, there has always been conflict so it was nothing new to both races. But in the present day generation things changed history forever when a single spark of hope emitted from the darkness of hatred. During the time when the Faunus Rights Revolution took place, the Faunus were given more and more attention as a peaceful, nonviolent organization known as _The White Fang_, spread the word of achieving unity between Faunus and Humans which increased chances of Peace and, unfortunately, hostility. While some were actually beginning to show interest in peace, many of mankind still continued to discriminate the Faunus as tension swelled because of the mass rallies and boycotts Faunus everywhere began to do. These actions later on lead to many Faunus being attacked on the streets.

Following up shortly were many riots, murders, fighting and violence that swept all across Remnant. It was getting worse. The negatives outweighed the positives, and the small spark of hope vanished back within the darkness. The many attempts to be accepted by the humans as equals remained fruitless which caused the founding leader of the White Fang to step down while another soon took over with a new leadership; a leadership that didn't share the same belief in nonviolent protests and would inevitably change the White Fang forever.

This is what was known as the Grim Era of the White Fang as they sought out to gain respect and equality by using violent and radical actions to do so. Many lives were lost, both innocent and guilty. For the White Fang, you were either with them or against them. In an attempt to make the Faunus race free, the White Fang did indeed make the Humans respect the Faunus; but not out of compassion but out of fear. The actions they took only sparked more fear and hatred towards them from both Human and, ironically, Faunus.

With the White Fang proclaiming themselves to be the voice of the Faunus, many of their kind voiced out and refused to accept them as their voice. Their actions would only instigate the already unstable relationship between Human and Faunus and would prove to cause more harm than good,

With fear, Humans turned a blind eye to the thought of peace and their hatred for the Faunus turned into despise. Many Faunus, as it is, did not want to fight the Humans as they just wanted to peacefully coexistence in harmony; but the White Fang becoming stronger every day and using their radical actions, peace started to look more like a fable dream than an actual possibility.

However from out of the shrouds of shadows, the small spark that once vanished long ago returned, only this time it wasn't a single spark.

With the White Fang continuing to cause more and more danger to the public, Humans and Faunus, for the first time, put aside their differences and worked together to create their own organization that will put an end to the White Fang's terrible deeds. This organization was to become the first true unanimous symbol of unity from both Human and Faunus as they work together to bring peace to a time of crisis. This organization was given the name, Beacon, for it would be light that shines among the darkness. And thus with the completion of the agency, the war against the White Fang began.

Blake thought heavily of the history between Beacon and the White Fang. Her mind was so focused on the topic that she didn't even hear her team leader trying to reach her on her communicator which was literally in her left ear.

"_I say again this is Red Rose calling in Black Cat, respond immediately, over. Blake are you receiving me?"_ Ruby's voice echoed through Blake's communicator for the third time with an up most serious tone

Blake snapped out our her thoughts and mentally cursed at herself for getting distracted as she pressed on her communicator which emitted a small green light and spoke clearly in a low whisper.

"I read you Red Rose, apologies for the delay I… was lost in my train of thought when I should have been focused on our target." Blake responded with the slight hint of shame in her voice. It wasn't a second later before Ruby responded back.

"_Your apology is forgiven Blake; although you almost had me worried there for a second old friend. Now then, care to give your leader a sit-rep, over."_

Blake slightly smiled at her squad leader's words. If there was one thing she liked about Ruby it would be her calm, cool and collected attitude. It still amazed her how she went from an immature, bubbly, awkward girl and into a more mature, calm and serious person. Blake looked back down at Leon who was still sitting in his chair patiently waiting for the other two targets to arrive, which would be any minute now.

"Nothing as of yet, except that he likes to talk to himself a lot." Blake responded.

"_Is that so, he mention anything interesting?"_ asked Ruby.

"He did mention Beacon quite a lot."

"_Anything nice?"_

"He seems convinced that Beacon is like a mindless dog blindly following any command we're given. Also he seems to think that our agents are nothing more than a bunch of brats."

Ruby was silent for a minute as Blake heard the red haired girl cough up a scoff.

"_Well then,"_ her leader began. _"I guess that means we better show him what a bunch of "brats" can do then."_ Blake smirked at that statement. She and Ruby definitely saw a lot of thing the same way.

"_My thoughts exactly, I'll report back once one I give the signal. Black cat out."_ She replied with a smirk.

Blake rechecked her weapon once more as she thought over the plan in her head. It would be a simple task.

Once all three targets are in the room, she is to carefully record the conversation between the three. After she feels that she received all that they needed, she would then give the signal to Ruby, who would begin her part and take out the targets one at a time.

Since she has the element of surprise, if Ruby cannot get a clear shot at one of them, she is to move in and finish the job. But knowing Ruby as one of the best Snipers at Beacon, her confidence in her abilities was high.

Once all targets are neutralized, it would be Blake's cue to drop down and take photos of the bodies and faces of their targets to have visual confirmed evidence for HQ of their success. Right around that time she expects Yang, her partner, to rendezvous with her from downstairs after keeping track of the targets grunts making sure they are unaware of the situation going on. Once reunited they are to make their way upstairs to the roof of the building where they would request a VTOL Bullhead for evac for all of Fire Team RWBY. The plan was to be a quick procedure; they go in, eliminate their targets and make a clean departure.

_At least I hope it goes like this._ The feline Faunus mentally said.

During her time on the team, Blake learned a long time ago that when RWBY is on a mission, it's always best to expect the unexpected. They were known to be one of the fire teams that were the highest to improvise.

Suddenly Blake heard footsteps which ceased all of her thoughts and movements. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear them naturally due to the thick walls around the room but whoever said she was normal. The secret to her ability was hiding right behind her bow which twitched as it picked up the sounds of two distinct individual pairs of shoes walking.

The footsteps grew louder with every step which made it clear that whoever was walking was in the hallway and heading straight towards the room. One pair sounded heavy as if the person was stomping in an almost militarized style. The other was lighter but moving slightly quicker than the other, no doubt this individual was ahead of the other and would be the one who enters the room first.

Blake checked her digital watch again as it read that it was two minutes past nine.

_Looks like they finally arrived, which means that it's time to commence phase two of the mission. I'd best notify Ruby._

Blake shuffled slightly over to the vent as she saw Leon still sitting at his chair while checking his watch with a smirk on his face. No doubt he knew that his two clients would be joining him any second now.

"This is Black Cat calling Red Rose, do you copy squad leader?" Blake asked as she spoke through her communicator with a low, but clear, whisper.

"_Red Rose here, go ahead Blake."_ Her team leader responded a few seconds later.

"Be advised, I've just picked up footsteps, presumably two people, moving about in the hallway and heading straight for the target room. My best guess is that our two missing members have finally arrived"

There was a slight pause as Blake could hear the footsteps getting closer and louder to the room. Her best guess would be that they're at least six meters away from the door. She then heard Ruby get back on her communicator and was quickly on alert to hear what her squad leader would say.

"_Roger that, commence phase two of the operation. You know the plan Blake, signal me when its time. Weiss and I will keep on standby with a keen eye. Remember, listen carefully to their words for everything they say could be useful to us. Good Luck, Red Rose out."_

Blake nodded to herself as she rearranged her body in a more comfortable position in the air duct that still allowed her to have a good sight of everything below her. She then reached into one of the several pockets on her uniform, which were organized to carry any small supplies or gadgets that agents might need, and pulled out a small gray recording device. She examined it thoroughly and then placed it beside her while turning it on as it emitted a red light indicating that it was alive and recording. She knew she would have to be extremely careful and extremely quiet if she was to succeed. Two of her targets were Faunus after all and if she makes even the slightest noise, then her position would be endanger of being compromised.

She was indeed grateful for the scent blocker spray that she got from the Medical Division back at HQ. She applied it to herself before infiltrating knowing that she would need it. When fighting against the White Fang, human agents were always at a disadvantage since the Faunus had enhanced, keen senses and abilities which helped them in combat. It even proved difficult for fellow Faunus Agents who would have also been perfect infiltrators if it hadn't been for their scent being their weakness. Scent Blocker was one of the many items invented to combat the White Fang effectively. With technology and medical research always evolving, Beacon operatives, both human and Faunus, now had the opportunity to even out the playing fields against the White Fang.

Just as she placed the small device down, the door to the meeting room was heard opening slowly as she heard the two different footsteps suddenly soften and then vanish as if they were never there. This meant that they must now be walking on the carpet of the room and are inside. This is when she caught sight of Leon shooting up from his chair and verbally greeting the new arrivals.

_Alright, targets are all acquired. Let's see what information they have to generously offer us._

**Third Chapter is now done and done. Things are not only gonna get better but much more intense. Well I hope this was enjoyable to you guys, please leave a review, good or bad I accept both. Thanks so much for reading and until next time I will see you later. Oh and HAPPY HOLDAYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Agents of Modern Day Remnant! Now before starting this chapter I just want to say how astonished that almost 300 people have read this stroy within a short amount of time. That is absolutely mind boggling and thank you so much for your support. As always be sure to review and comment on what you think of this chapter, or story for that matter. (^-^) Whether you like or dislike, it's all welcomed. Any constructive criticism will help me in the long run. Now on with the story!**

**P.S: Contest is still open and looking forward to seeing what you guys create.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

Chapter 4:

"Weiss I just got in contact with Blake, our two missing targets are on approach." said Ruby as she cocked her weapon while looking through the scope of her sniper.

Weiss looked at her team leader and nodded while lowering her finger down from her ear which held her own portable communicator. "I just spoke to Yang as well. She said she had visual of White Fang grunts staying put just three levels below the target floor."

"How many?" Ruby asked.

"She counted 15 in total; 11 from the White Fang and four from Hiser."

"15 grunts?" Ruby asked in shock while turning her vision to her partner.

"Affirmative, this may complicate our plans if the grunts get wind our objective."

Ruby cursed under her breath; she wasn't expecting there to be so many guards, this meeting seemed much more important than she previously thought. If they get discovered now then that means the team would be forced to go loud against 15 grunts while still trying to eliminate the primary targets.

She was sure that her team would still succeed in eliminating them but the downside would mean not getting any info out of them beforehand. She was confident that it wouldn't come to that but it definitely raised the stakes for gathering information to a critical.

Ruby looked through her scope again and realized that the door of the room was opening. "Eyes up Weiss, targets are entering the meeting room this operation is a go."

Without hesitation Weiss looked through her binoculars and watched with intense focus as she held a pen down to her notepad. Ruby focused further into her scope as she switched the safety of her rifle off, making it a hot weapon.

_Blake, I sure hope you get something from them soon because if we get discovered now then we're gonna have to shoot our way out._

_~Scene Change~_

Inside the room where Leon Hiser sat, it was quiet. Too quiet; there was no noise whatsoever as the only thing loud enough to be heard was Leon's steady breathing. He absolutely hated the silence for he wasn't used to it. Coming from a history of city life and exposure to violent abruptions made him the man who just couldn't sleep without the reassurance of a gunshot filling the air or a heavy noise going off in the distance.

Leon sighed for the severalth time as he checked his watch to see that it was two minutes past nine. A faint smile reached his lips.

_Good, they should be arriving now._

Then, as if on cue, the door slowly creaked open causing Leon to slightly jump by the sudden noise. He turned to face the perpetrator that gave him a fright and realized that it was just who he was expecting; well whom he was expecting.

The one who opened the door was a slim but athletically built mid-aged man who wore the traditional uniform of the White Fang which consisted of a white waist tailed vest that went over his all black undergarments. His shirt was sleeveless as he replaced them with black fingerless arm warmers then went up to his forearms. On his back was the mighty symbol for the White Fang; a beast, colored in blood red, facing sideways to the right with three long slash marks going diagonally through the beast's head. On his right shoulder, the man had a tattoo of the White Fang's symbol as on his left was a tattoo of a cobra both tatted in black ink. There were also a few noticeable scars that went along his left arm but nothing too eye catching to Leon as scars were among the common things people would get during battles. The man's face was unreadable as a grey top half mask hid his upper face which only exposed his lips while the black hood of his uniform cloaked the top of his head. The clanking of his knee high black boots softened as he slowly walked on the carpet floor, moving further into the room as another person followed in behind him.

It was another man, who must have stood at a height of 6'5. His body was muscular but not bulky or wide. His thorax was out showing confidence in his body as his arms revealed the biceps that most men would dream of having. His skin had a slight tan complexion which was only noticeable from his sleeveless arms and the lower half of his face.

He wore the same outfit as his fellow member minus the arm warmers. He did not wear anything to hide any of his tattoos which were symmetrical on each of his arms. By his wrists, he had flames going up to his mid forearms where the symbols of the White Fang on were inked on both of his biceps. The asymmetry then took place on his left shoulder as there was a tattoo of a Black Panther roaring with its eyes closed while nothing was on his adjacent limb.

His hood was down which allowed Leon to see the man's short jet-black hair which was spiked up as it slightly shined under the lighting. The one thing that the crime dealer did not realize until further observation was that this man had a black tail slightly swaying back and forth between his legs. He must've been a feline Faunus; either cat, puma, or jaguar or something of that sort.

With both men now inside and walking to the other side of the table, Leon rose from his chair with a slight smile on his face. _Alright let's get this over and done with, these bastards kept me waiting long enough._

"Goodnight gentlemen, I trust that your voyage here wasn't any trouble." He said with a small smile in a professional and kind tone. But in the back of his head he was hesitant and cautious with his words. These two were dangerous and it was best not to tread them lightly.

The two new comers, without looking at him, took their seats with one sitting down at the adjacent chair across from Leon as his partner sat at the end of the left side next to him.

"If you're asssking if we were followed then no, we weren't. That wasss the reassson why we picked this location; for our enemiesss would never expect usss to be ssso close to them. And I would appreciate it if do not look at usss like that, I know a fake sssmile when I sssee one." hissed the White Fang member who sat across from Leon in a light Romanian accent.

Leon was slightly taken back before smirking as he took his seat and clasping his hands together. "My sincerest apologies Mr. Yaga; I see that even I cannot deceive those famous keen eyes of yours. Your reputation precedes you exactly as I thought."

"So you know of us?" the other, more muscular, member asked in a deep Hungarian accent.

Leon nodded his head and turned to the well built man. "Only by reputation and if I may add; a reputation that sends chills down my spine. You are Garson Lloyd, a colonel of the White Fang's Southern Vale District forces stationed here. I have heard many say that you are deadly in hand to hand combat as well as… unmerciful to those poor souls that face you."

Garson nodded as he smirked, satisfied with the short summary. Leon then turned to his partner who was watching him with his arms crossed. "You are Kieran Yaga, another colonel also a part of the forces stationed in the Southern Vale District area. I've heard lots of stories about your… unique and creative torturing abilities."

Kieran smiled sinisterly which revealed his two frontal fangs as he silently hissed in a pleased manner. Leon then straightened himself and continued.

"You two are known to be the best dealers in this area, and possibly in the White Fang, because of your terrifying ways. You talents have gotten the White Fang more money, and technology than any other dealer I've heard of. You have no fear, no remorse, no mercy, no guilt and no conscience. You certainly are two of the White Fang's deadliest members." Leon looked at both men as he cleared his throat. "Now with introductions out of the way let's begin-"

"Your Leon Hissser," Kieran interrupted with a smile. "The man in charge of the largessst black marketsss in thisss area. You have a good record of sssmuggling sssome pretty expensssive equipment throughout Sssouthern Vale and parts of Atlasss. You've been ssselling weaponsss to usss for yearsss. You alssso killed your mother when you were only 14 becaussse you were bored. A truly terrible perssson you are~, I like that."

Leon stared at Kieran and then to Garson, who was smirking at him, before chuckling. "I'm humbled by your kind word. You seem to know me so well."

"You shared your knowledge of us. It's only fair that we would do the same to you." Garson said as Kieran smiled.

"Well then, shall we get this meeting underway?" asked Leon.

"Letsss." Kieran replied.

"Yes." Garson said after.

Leon smirked. "Good. Now then, as we are all aware, the White Fang has been at war with Beacon for years now. As someone who equally despises Beacon as much as your lovely organization, I have always made it my mission to supply you with the best equipment I possess so you may destroy that infernal agency."

Both White Fang members listened carefully, giving Leon their full attention without showing interest or any emotion that would give him an advantage in scamming them. This was still a deal after all.

"For that reason is why we are here. You see a few days ago I sent a few of my best infiltrators to break into a covert northern military base that we discovered just 31 miles away from Atlas in a remote dense forest. My men successfully smuggled out with a good number of goodies but unfortunately at a heavy price. Nearly majority of them were killed in the process but, to me personally, it was of no concern because the results were well worth it."

Kieran and Garson both looked at each other and then back to the smiling dealer with a raised eyebrow on both their faces underneath their masks. This man truly did not care for the sacrifices he made to get the end result. They may have been cold hearted killers but only to their enemies not their allies. They did believe in fighting for a purpose, not money. Besides that, both men's curiosities were peaked with interest at the sound of "goodies" that Leon obtained.

"And pray tell just what those "goodies" may be?" Garson asked skeptically. Leon smiled as grabbed the folder under his arm and carefully slid it across the table where it successfully reached the other end, close to Kieran.

Both looked at it and then at each other before Kieran slowly opened the brown folder where there were several photos with images ranging from different items. Some held images of machines and equipment that looked new and advanced. Next they saw vehicles, which were not of familiarity, ranging from all types that looked strong and deadly. Others were weapons that neither of them ever saw before which surprised them because the White Fang held a large, wide variety of weapons.

Leon, seeing the two of them staring down at the photos, make him smirk with satisfactory. "So what do you think?"

"What are thessse?" Kieran asked while looking directly at the crime dealer.

_Jackpot! Now that these fools showed interest it's time for my favorite part._ Leon smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"Those that you're looking at right now are classified next-gen technology and weaponry resourced by the military."

Both White Fang colonels looked at the man as if he was crazy before Garson rose from his seat. "What the hell do you mean by next-gen?! For one, that's impossible and two, how the hell would someone like you be able to steal next level equipment?!"

Leon laughed as he crossed his arms. "Oh please, do not underestimate my capabilities. I have dozens of eyes spread out all over Remnant, including some in the military. And once one of my little rats squeaked to me this very interesting Intel, I knew I couldn't pass it up. And after personally seeing these bad boys in action, I knew it was worth it. Oh, and if you still don't believe me, the equipment weren't the only things that I got."

Leon grinned as both men looked at him intently. "My team was able to grab a small portion of information regarding so of the weapons and technology. It took days, but my hackers were finally able to decrypt the info. From we learned, these were highly classified files that were discrete to the public and even from other branches of the government. I'll bet you anything that you will not find this info in any existing network."

Garson slowly sat down and started conversing to Kieran in his native tongue to which his partner nodded.

"How much were you able to sssteal?" Kieran asked.

"In total, a very small amount from everything that they had. We didn't exactly have all the time in the world you know. They were at least 30 minutes in before being discovered and having to abort, leaving a lot behind. But, even so, from the things that I saw and read, a small amount would still prove effective in combat and give you a great edge in battle. I promise you that."

The colonels looked at each other again and then down to the photos in silence before Leon clasped his hands together. "Well then, shall we discuss the price ranges? As you are both aware, theses supplies are limited and are going to be high priced for obvious reasons. If you want, I can write down a few numbers of how many I'll sell to you per-"

"All of them."

Leon abruptly stopped and looked at Garson wide eyed. "I-I beg your pardon? What did you say?!"

If he could see behind his mask, Leon would definitely know the Garson would be looking him in the eyes.

"I said, all. of. Them." He repeated with a paused at each word.

"What!" Leon exclaimed."You can't be serious!"

"I mean every word. We want you to sell us all of them." Garson replied.

Leon looked visibly shocked; he was all for making a profit with the next-gen technology but he wasn't that much of a fool as to sell all of it. He did plan to keep some permanently for his own purposes.

"My friend, I'm afraid you don't understand. These are new-gen technology that the military just created. The stuff that we stole would be really hard to come by and we lost a lot of people just trying to steal a small fraction of what they have. Frankly we're lucky we even got out with this much loot. There will never be a next time with something like this! It's basically a once in a life time thing!"

"I do understand." Garson started as he rose from his chair again. "Which is exactly why I am demanding that you sell us all of them, no questions asked. We will pay you a very high sum for the whole bunch that you possess."

"I'm sorry but I am NOT selling you all of them. I will sell a few of the items that are photographed in that folder but not all of them. I do plan on keeping some for my own reason after all."

Garson closed and picked up the folder as he started to rip the folder with his now exposed claws, and turned all the pictures inside into dozens of small pieces before tossing them on the floor. The sudden action left Leon wide eyed through his glasses.

"WHAT DOES A PETTY LITTLE BLACK MARKET NEED WITH SUCH TECHNOLOGY?!" Garson shouted. "YOU are nothing compared to the White Fang! You do nothing but hid and squander around in the shadows like rats while WE are actually fighting for a cause! WE are in a war, not you, and we have no means of losing to Beacon, the military, or anyone! We will achieve our goal of freedom! But in order to do that we need all the advantages we can get in order to claim it from those bastards! So I'm gonna say it again, sell us all the weapons OR else we will take them by force!"

As Garson exclaimed with malice in is voice, he slowly walked across the room until he was standing directly next to Leon glaring down at him with anger.

Leon looked up at the muscular Faunus, with both his hands crossed as he began moving his fingers slightly. "No… I'm sorry Mr. Lloyd but business is business. Your plans and concerns are of no matter to me. I am sorry but as I said before, the items are limited and I will sell you only the amount that I choose. This is MY final offer to you; if you do not want it then I believe this meeting is over."

Leon rose from his chair and attempted to walk past Garson until he felt the muscled Faunus' larger hand press against his chest and, with incredible force, pushing him back into his chair which rolled back against the wall, pinning him there hard with Garson's claws digging into Leon's shoulder. Leon yelped in pain before sending a glare to the feline Faunus who merely ignored the look as Kieran stood up and walked towards the two, laughing while shaking his head.

"I'm afraid thisss meeting isss'nt over yet. Asss my good friend here sssaid before, if you do not comply then unfortunately for you, we will take them by forccce."

Leon had a look of smug imprinted on his face as he looked to the smiling Kieran. "You're wasting your time. I will not be bullied by your weak attempts of intimidation."

"On the contrary my friend, we are sssimply trying to help you. You give us the equipment and we don't kill you and destroy your market. Doesssn't that sssound like a good trade?"

"Kill me?" Leon asked with amusement. "If you kill me then you lose the only person who knows where they're hidden. You two are fools as to think I would merely keep them in my markets. No, they are hidden in a place where they will never be discovered unless I give the coordinates."

"SO GO AHEAD!" Leon challenged the two grinning, "KILL ME, TORTURE ME, DO AS YOU WANT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER TALK YOU WILL SIMPLY BE WASTING YOUR TIME!"

The White Fang colonels looked at one another and then to the grinning Leon who looked almost maniacally. Both of their smirks were gone and Leon felt that he gained the upper hand as he gained more confidence. Then, the sudden confidence dropped as Kieran smirked again as he pulled out a small piece of folded paper.

"You don't have to talk Mr. Hissser, you just need to confirm sssomething for usss." Kieran opened the small paper and read off what was written inside slowly. "Tell me, does coordinates 73.738* north and 46.982* east mean anything to you~?"

When Leon heard those numbers, every fiber of his being froze. His jaw dropped in shock. "H-how." He whispered. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"I guess that confirms where they are eh?" Garson said as he and Kieran laughed ignoring Leon's outburst. He then turned and looked at Leon whose face was growing red with anger. "You're not the only one who has eyes everywhere you fool. Compared to the White Fang, your sources are child's play and are so easy to turn in our favor."

"W-wait… y-you mean…"Leon could not finish his sentence as he let out an animalistic growl.

Kieran leaned in close to him as he looked at him face to face. "Let'sss just sssay… a few of your little ratsss happened to be following you and then later sssqueaked to usss and leave it at that. Also~" Kieran reached into Leon's left sleeve and pulled out a small device the blinked a small blue light every few seconds. "You can ssstop trying to contact your guardsss downssstairsss. They weren't yoursss to begin with anywaysss."

Kieran chuckled as he crushed the device in his hands, shattering it to pieces at the remains fell to the carpets. "They cccertainly are easssy to manipulate with the right priccce."

His men, his own men betrayed him. Leon never believed in karma and quite frankly he was surprised that he still didn't.

Right now Leon Hiser, a cold blooded dealer known to be dangerous as well as intelligent with his infamous black markets, was beyond words as he stared at the carpet floor. All this time, HE was the fool who was played and lost everything within a few minutes.

"If… if you knew everything all this time then what was the point of this whole meeting?!" He asked in an almost hushed whisper.

"Oh that? Well you sssee~ we merely needed you to confirm the location of the hideout." Keiran said with a smirk. "And that reaction gave usss all the clarity we needed. Ssso now, we have no need for you anymore. I think we've used up all of your market's services and when we go back to pay it a visit soon, we will be sure to enjoy all of the merchandise you've just happily given to us as a bonus."

Kieran chuckled as he licked his lips. "Such a pity too, for I was ssseriousss about the offer; you could have simply handed them over and ssstill lived to run your markets."

The snake Faunus slowly pulled out a small pistol that he hid under his uniform and raised it to the forehead of Leon who stared at him with anger in his eyes.

"Unfortunately it seems it didn't play out that way huh. But no hard feelings right? As you said business is business and we are simply doing what we usually do with our uncooperative clients. Thank for your time Mr. Hissser and alssso thank you for our new toysss. It was a pleasure "dealing" with you."

As Kieran pulled the trigger, Leon's last sight was the wicked smiles of both Kieran and Garson who stared down at him.

From the moment he stepped into the room he was already a dead man. Betrayed by his own men and used by the White Fang all this time; if he could, he would have laughed at the irony of it all.

His last actions were the closing of his eyes as the bullet pierced through his forehead and lodged itself well within his head.

**Well… chapter 4 was a thing. Thank you guys so much for reading this, again make sure to review and comment what you guys think, I'd appreciate any advice or constructive criticism that you have. Things are only going to get more intense I guarantee it so I'm gonna have to step up my writing! Thanks so much and until next time I will see you later. Also HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Agents of Modern Day Remnant. Now to start off, I wanna say how shocked I am that this story has almost reached 500 VIEW!? (WHAT THE HELL?!) It's insane to see so many people reading this story more and more each time and I can't thank you guys enough! (MY GOD) **

**Moving right along, be sure to review and comment what you think of this story. I'd appreciate the feedback. Whether you like or dislike, it's all welcomed. Now then, on with the story.**

**P.S: Contest is still open and looking forward to seeing what you guys create and to be quite frank, I'm fairy disappointed that not many people are submitting anything. I know some of you must have thought of your own characters in the past at least once. (Yes you did, don't look away!) Oh well hopefully this will spark some more interest and encouragement.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

Chapter 5:

On top of the high-rise where Ruby and Weiss were positioned, both girls were… puzzled, to say the least.

Weiss lowered her binoculars as she turned to Ruby, who was looking up from her scope with narrowed eyes towards the adjacent building.

"What the hell was that?!" Weiss asked in a sharp whisper. "They just eliminated Hiser? That doesn't make sense I thought this was supposed to be a dealing, not an execution!"

Ruby was silent for a moment before releasing the sigh that she held within. "Guess the dealing didn't go so well for him."

The sudden death of Hiser wasn't something that phased Ruby all that much. Though secretly, even thought he was still the bad guy, she didn't approve of his death by betrayal. She may not have known him at all but she still respected him as an enemy.

That's what it meant to have honor, her Uncle Qrow taught her that.

During her young age, her uncle had been teaching her many things to prepare her as a future agent, including the hardships that will come, since he is a veteran agent and has been through it all.

Her first kill, the first loss of a friend, her first battle, anything that could have traumatized her with inexperience, he, to the best of his abilities, trained her for the line of work that she would face. Of course he explained that he cannot fully prepare her for the experiences as she, alone, must truly face them to get stronger.

So throughout her life she trained herself to always expect the unexpected, no matter how small or big. Hiser's sudden betrayal by those he worked with was definitely something she didn't expect and doubts that it will be the last.

Betrayal was one of the first things Qrow explained to her so she could understand the role it plays in war. After all, betrayal was the reason why her mother was gone now.

When Ruby was still only a toddler, her mother, Summer Rose, was an agent of Beacon alongside her father, her Uncle and Yang's mother. They were known as Fire Team QAST (Cast). They were Elites among the Elites and Ruby was proud to be a descendant of a great team as well as daughter of Summer Rose.

She was everything Ruby yearned to be; top sniper at Beacon, A level operative, incredible fighter, and a member of the legendary and secretive Ghost Division at Beacon.

She was an amazing mother, despite the little memories Ruby had of her, and thought she was indestructible.

Unfortunately fate had a funny way of making her realize that Ruby was wrong.

On the day Summer's life ended, it ended too quick and sudden in an unforgivable act when a fellow agent betrayed and eliminated her as a target before vanishing and never being seen again.

To this day, the identity of that former Agent was highly classified and punishable by death to those who knew and revealed the name.

Summer's death was a colossal loss to Beacon as well as a huge impact on Ruby and Yang's father.

Before Summer, Ruby's, father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was married to her sister Yang's mother, Amber Xiao Long, who was unfortunately was killed on a mission a few years before Ruby was ever born.

Losing Amber, alone, was hard on their father and Uncle, as the team was very close, practically family. Now, losing both of the women that he loved dearly caused Taiyang to retire as an agent to ensure that he would still live to raise his daughters.

"Ruby… RUBY!"

Ruby, startled by the sudden call of her name shook her head and looked at Weiss who was glaring at her with irritation and slight worry.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I called your name like seven times!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry… spaced out a bit."Ruby muttered as she rubbed her eyes a bit.

Weiss receded her glaring and her eyes softened as she grunted. "Honestly, I still can't believe a dozer like you became our leader."

Ruby glanced at Weiss with a small smirk crawling up her lips.

"Isn't it because I'm dependable?" she asked.

Weiss groaned a bit as she resisted the urge to bang her head on the concrete rooftop below her. She says that ONE time and now she will never hear the end of it.

"So what do we do now Rose?" she asked turning her attention back to the building, hoping to change the topic.

Ruby, with the smirk now leaving her face, replied. "We stick to the plan and wait for Blake's signal."

Without saying another word, the white haired agent nodded as she got up and moved towards a black duffle bag, sitting right behind Ruby.

She gathered all of the belongings that she and Ruby had out with them and placed them accordingly into the bag's various compartments.

The photographs, her binoculars, her note book, the two empty bottles of water and few empty bags of chips ahoy –they skipped dinner to prepare for the mission– were all placed into the bag and the overall luggage was zipped up but not before taking out a black Plumett AL-52, with the grappling hook already loaded into the weapon.

Ruby was watching Weiss from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but cough up a slight laugh at the slight hesitation her partner gave when she was picking up the trash and quickly putting it in the bag with her head hanging low.

She knew if there was anything Weiss Shnee wasn't proud of, it would be her OCD. Even back at Beacon, she was always considered as a huge neat freak. There was actually a debate once in the mess hall a while back that she could've been Beacon's number one neat freak. Of course when Weiss heard about it, she wasn't exactly happy as at the end of the day, she made a lot of agents fearful about ever bringing up the topic again. There was reason why she was called Beacon's number one Ice Queen.

When Weiss returned to her original spot on the roof Ruby nodded to her and noticed that she had placed the bag next to her on the floor.

She then saw the grappling gun they brought with them, just in case, cradled in her arms.

Weiss noticed her squad leader staring and looked at her too.

"Just in case. I have a feeling we may need this." Was all that Weiss said as she turned away to the other building

Ruby mentally groaned when the white haired girl said that. Usually Weiss' "feelings" were pretty accurate wherever they were.

Before she could reply, something caught her attention.

"Look" the squad leader said, nodding towards a small black device that sat in between the two agents. The device started to emit a blinking green light.

It was Blake's signal.

"Green light to engage…"Weiss muttered knowing full well what was about to happen.

Without a second to waste, Ruby took aim with her rifle at the target building and picked out her first target; the tall, muscular man who was already heading straight for the door. Garson Lloyd.

He would die first and then his partner a few seconds after.

Ruby lined up the red dot on her scope right onto the man's head and gently placed her index on the trigger.

"I'm taking the shot." She said.

"Go for it." Weiss replied.

When she heard that, Ruby didn't even hesitate when she pulled the trigger and felt the recoil of the rifle after she fired the first shot heading directly towards Garson's head.

**Chapter 5 officially…done! Things are looking to get more intense now! As always thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. If you have any constructive criticism or reviews be sure to write them down. Thanks again and Until next time I will see you later!**

**ALSO HAPPY 2015 AND GOOD LUCK ON YOUR NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS!**


	6. (NOT A CHAPTER) Blake's Lecture: Beacon

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to this lovely chapter – wait a minute… THIS ISNT A CHAPTER! That's right, it isn't. Before continuing any further with the story I thought it would be helpful to give some information about the Agency of Beacon. Just so we can clear up any confusion and help the readers, especially those who want to enter their teams in the contest, have a little more of an idea on how Beacon works.**

**ALSO KEEP IN MIND: This little lecture will only be out for a short amount of time like a few days or so. So read up and take some mental notes cause this isn't gonna be here forever (I know I'm the worst!)**

**Of course as you know I'M not gonna lecture or explain it to you (now you're probably wondering, FT, didn't you just say that you were gonna explain it?!) Why yes, yes I did… BUT… not through my words. No, as a writer I will let my characters explain this since it is their world. So without further ado I leave you in the hands of Agent Blake Belladonna who is actually right in the middle of lecturing a class of underlings right now. Enjoy!**

Blake's Lecture:

Inside a large, Cliché University like classroom, we find a room full of students writing and listening to their teacher, Agent Belladonna was standing in the front of the class.

"Now as you all know there are three titles that every new recruit has to earn throughout their beginning stages if they want to become official Beacon operatives. These three titles are known as Tyros, Neophytes, and Trainees. Now of course these titles are focused more on you underlings because majority of Beacon operatives enter the agency at an early age; either from parents who are, or were, a part of Beacon, ordinary children who have chosen to enter or, unfortunately, those who have been affected by the war."

Blake looked around the class where all 62 desks were filled with a student, Faunus and Human, all eagerly listening and taking notes as if they were students in a university being lectured by the professor.

"But keep in mind." Blake continued. "Not everyone has joined Beacon at a young age like you all. There are a good number of Agents who have been recruited even though they have never been in the Recruit Division. Some may have come in from Military Academies, families who have personally trained their children and even orphans or people who have trained themselves."

"But if others enter at a later age, won't that effect how they work with those who have been here longer?" A wolf Faunus student asked.

"Not at all. You see, Beacon doesn't simply recruit everyone who wants to join. No matter the age, they must meet the requirements of our agency. So when one is recruited at an older age, they must take a few tests that show how they are physically, mentally, and emotionally. You could say that these tests have everything that you have all learned, just… in a lesser form. However the results are the same; if they do not meet the requirements then they will be dropped out of the training program."

"Where you part of the Recruit Division?" a student asked but covered her mouth quickly.

Blake walked over and patted the girl on her shoulder to show comfort. "No, I was not. Actually, I entered the Agency at the age of 16 with no one to register me but that's a tale for another time."

Everyone nodded, with a few awing in disappointment, and continued writing down notes.

Blake then started back to the front of the desk and stood in front of the chalkboard.

"Agent Belladonna?" a red haired student raised his hand. "When we become agents how do we leave the agency – not that "I" want to or anything – just curious is all."

Blake smirked nodded in understanding which let the boy breath out a sigh of relief.

"When you do become an official Agent, the requirements for retirement, if you choose to leave, are only two conditions. All agents must complete at least 5 years in their service to Beacon and they must do at least a year of teaching to any specific class in the Recruit Division before they can officially have an honorable discharge."

"YOU DON'T PLAN ON LEAVING US DO YOU?!" a blond haired student asked as he stood up from his chair. He then realized the actions that he just did and quickly sat back down with a very visible blush on his cheeks as the class laughed.

Blake smirked and nodded her head no. "No, I don't ever plan on leaving. Beacon has given me a second chance in life to do good and help light the hearts of the misguided. I don't ever plan on needing a third. This organization has become my home with everyone in it being my family. The only way I would ever plan on leaving is through deaths door."

As Blake spoke proudly, all of the students looked at her with admiration. Some, boys and girls, Human and Faunus, had blushes while others nodded in approval. The students clapped and cheered after she gave her little speech and just for fun, Blake bowed in an elegant way like a butler acknowledging their lord.

As Blake rose, she smiled slightly. "Well now, let's continue on with the lesson."

She turned back to the chalkboard and wrote down the three titles on the board and pointed to each one as she explained their definitions.

"As I said before there are three titles in the Recruit Division. The first title is Tyro; a Tyro is the title for those who are starting as a beginner in the Recruit Division. They are to spend their time studying the purpose of Beacon, our oath, our ranks, divisions, discipline, loyalty, maturity and obedience. Throughout your time as recruits it has also been mandatory for you all to learn the various school subjects like Math, Science, English, History and of course if you are to become Beacon Material then we must supply you with Combat and military knowledge. Usually the ages of Tyros are in the range from 10-11 years of age."

"The second title is Neophytes; Neophytes is the next qualification after Tyros. They are the recruits that begin their combat training in close quarter combat, biome survival, physical and mental stamina and strength, navigation, learning tactical and weapon specializations and most importantly teamwork. The ages of a Neophyte mostly consists of 11-13 year olds. And last but certainly not least is the official title Trainee which, if I remember correctly, is what you all are."

This caused a short cheer among the class as they proudly applauded and cheered together as they were only one step away from becoming official Agents of Beacon. Blake allowed a slight smile to crawl up her lips as she watched the wide smiles on all of the trainee's faces. However she couldn't also help but feel a hint of sadness deep inside of her as she watched them high five one another. Once they become agents, then they will truly see the scars of battle. She just hoped they will be ready to see the way her and others see it. After she was able to quiet everyone's excitement down she then continued her explanation.

"As all of you already know, Trainees are the final title in the Recruits Division before, if you qualify, becoming official operatives of Beacon where you will later on be separated into teams and go on missions. Trainee is the stage where recruits are to learn weapons training, weapon combat, weapon manufacturing, weapon research, military communication, military strategizing, equipment operating, combat simulations, and also effective combat tactics. The usual ages of a trainee is normally through the ages of 13-16. Once you have surpassed all three titles are you eligible to take the three trials to see if you truly are capable of joining the official ranks of Beacon."

"And what are those trials Agent Belladonna?" one student asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say what the trials hold." Blake said as she saw the disappointed faces on a few students.

"However," she continued. "I can reveal their names."

A few of the students gleamed at their teacher. "The first trial is known as the Trial of Knowledge, the second is known as the Trial of Skill, and the last one is known as the Trial of Choice. Unfortunately I'm afraid I cannot say anymore as you must find that out yourselves. But if you do have any further questions then feel free to ask your professor about it when she returns tomorrow."

"What are the Divisions we go to after we complete the trials?" a student, sitting in the front, asked while raising his hand.

Blake crossed her arms and smiled as she leaned back on the teacher's desk.

"Well since you asked I guess I could explain it, even though I think all of you already know it since it was practically embedded into your minds." A few chuckles were heard around the room."

"There are 8 Divisions in total. Recruit, Combat, Medical, Intelligence, Operator, Guardian, E.D., and Ghost. You all know that Divisions are areas of study for Agents. After Recruit, you will all automatically start out in the Combat Division where you will be placed in Fire Teams and go on missions for the rest of your time at Beacon. However along your journeys at Beacon, you can also work to be recruited into one the other Divisions depending on your skill level and qualifications. Also the important thing to know is that each Division has a Division Head which all make up the council. Now then onto the Divisions themselves."

Blake wrote down each division name and started to explain each one as she pointed to them one at a time.

"The Recruit Division is a Division where we teach the next generation of underlings to become Agents of Beacon."

"The Combat Division, which is the largest out of all because practically everyone is a part of it, is the Division where we are placed in Fire Teams and go missions until either, we are promoted to another Division, severely wounded, the day we decide to leave Beacon, or, unfortunately, get killed in action."

"The Medical Division is an important Division as it births our medics and doctors. This Division is careful with its selection process as those who apply must study a wide variety of fields to officially become doctors and medics. We look for the best and nothing more as our agents deserve the best."

"The Intelligence Division is strictly those who are the elites of the elite with technology, planning and gathering information. They also focus on the Ranking System of the agents which is a task that must be taken seriously. However not just anyone can join this Division as only those who are qualified and picked by both the Director and the council are able to join. They handle all of our strategizing, mission selections, files, and storage information."

"The Operator Division is the Division where we train our pilots to master vehicles on ground, air and sea. They are also careful with its selection as Beacon requires the best pilots who can master all vehicles in any situation. As we all know a warrior maybe deadly on the ground but in a vehicle they are as vulnerable as any other. Which is why our pilots are warriors as well as our lives are in their hands as we deploy."

"The Guardian Division; this Division is our security. They are the defense forces of our Agency as they guard all of Beacon's agencies and walls. Not only that but they are also deployed for guarding important allies, friends and equipment that we ship. Only highly skilled agents can become Guardians as they are also the ones who guard everything from intruders and infiltrators inside our own walls. This division is also responsible for protecting the council and the Director himself."

"The E.D. Division, otherwise known as the Equipment Development Division, is solely focused on supplying and a creating new equipment, weaponry, and technology for the Agents. Highly certified scientists are the ones who give us all our weapons that we use today so like medics if you want to join you must study a lot of fields in science. They also collide and work with other manufacturing companies like Shnee Industry who is our most trusted ally. It will take the brightest of minds to join this Division."

"Now for the last but absolutely, and most certainly, not least, The Ghost Division. The Ghost Division holds the fewest of members at Beacon but that is because they are the elites among the elites. Only five percent of all agents are capable of joining this Division's ranks. They are the agents that will go on the most dangerous and deadliest missions that many of us would not come back from. They are highly respected for their skills as they are the top and best ranked members of the Agency. They are handpicked by the Director himself as he is the head of the Ghost Division. The thing that also makes them special is the fact that they all hide most, or all, of their faces with masks. It's tradition that every new Ghost, that is recruited, will be given the mask of their choice and will wear it on missions and throughout their time at Beacon. Also their names and identities become classified as no one must know of who they are except for those who are allowed to know."

The students all wrote down as much as they could while Blake spoke, each one was fascinated by the divisions and some even started debating which they would want to join in the future.

As the students continued writing, Blake checked the classroom's clock as it read that they had five minutes till three. "We have time for one more question."

A hand shot up from a brown haired boy with horns on his forehead. "You said that we would all be placed into the Combat Division right? So, what are the rankings?"

"The ranking system goes from Z to A in alphabetical terms. However once you begin your trials, and depending how well you complete them, will you be determined your letter rank. From there you and your team will go on missions designed for the specific rank that you're titled and depending on the success of your service records will the Intelligence Division allow you to rank up to the next level until you reach A which is the highest rank that holds the most dangerous missions for skilled Agents."

Just as Black finished speaking, the bell rang signaling the end of class for the Recruits Division as the class all moved with haste, gathering their belongings and moving out of the class while saying their goodbyes to Blake. Just as the last of the students left, Blake let out a deep sigh as she walked back to the teacher's desk and gathered her belongings erased the board and walked out.

_I sure hope this was helpful. _Blake mentally said.

**So what did you guys think? I hope this helped with any information that was confusing. Also I hope this would give an idea for those of you who still want to enter the contest, don't be shy remember this is all for you guys after all. Thanks for reading and until next time I will see you later!**


	7. RIP Monty Oum 3

It's with heavy grief that the world that I must inform you all that the world has lost a very special person today… Mr. Monty Oum, a legend in his own right.

On February 1, 2015, at 4:43 PM, The man, the myth, the legend, Mr. Monty Oum passed away at the age of 33. All the information on the cause of Monty's death is explained on Rooster Teeth's website. I'd rather not say it as I do not have the will or heart to otherwise I will just fall into tears again.

I was a fan of Monty for many years now, ever since I was a kid. (I'm 19 now). Since the day I went on youtube a found Haloid I was awe struck by what he did. Then I discovered Dead Fantasy and his greatest original work RWBY… I practically felt like Monty was a legend. He was unstoppable and incredible in almost everything he did. He was smart, he was funny, he was calm and sometimes mysterious. Heck… he was practically a living anime character. He was so unique with his fashion, his beliefs, and his personality that you couldn't help but ask yourself "wow, who's that guy he's really really cool?"

And yet… he was never narcissistic about his abilities. He was never selfish about his own gain nor did he think himself better than anyone else despite the attention he got from hundreds of his adoring fans…

He was just like anyone else. He was real with himself, he took life day by day and he contributed to the best of his abilities and he had his own problems. Monty was human like everyone.

Monty Oum was indeed a great animator, role model, writer, artist, dancer and even martial artist… he was truly amazing with everything he did and yet he was still caring for his fans; he interacted with them, joked with them and laughed with them. He told us all of the story where he practically ran down flights of stairs just because he saw someone cosplaying as his character from RWBY…

There is no doubt that rooster teeth, the fans, and the world has lost a great, creative, genius. I personally feel that it shouldn't have been his time, he was so young and still had a lot to offer.

Although he is gone physically from our world…he is still with us in our hearts. I bet right now….Monty is in heaven right now in an all out DDR battle with some angels hehe… they don't know what they're in for…

We will certainly miss you Monty Oum, we all love you and we will never let you be forgotten. Enjoy your 'sleep mode' Monty you incredible working machine… you deserve it… 3 3

LONG LIVE MONTY OUM!

LONG LIVE RWBY!

LONG LIVE HIS LEGACY!


End file.
